Chaos, Coolness and Crushes
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Four of the SSBM characters go to my school. Chaos ensues. SheikOC MarthOC! Read! NOW! R&R!


Me: yep, I was bored. And this idea would not get out of my head. So...*drum roll* let the insanity begin! I don't own SSBM, but I do own Sylvanon Audron. Let's go!*disappears in flash of blue smoke*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sylva, wake up! We gotta go to school!" Sylvanon rolled out of bed, and raced into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she ran out the door shortly followed by Mirrae, her best friend. They jogged to school. Sylvanon, wearing her usual cargo jeans, blue, netted, sleeveless top and denim jacket, and Mirrae, wearing a pair of snowy flared jeans, and white long sleeved top, crept to their first lesson. They peeked in, and, seeing no- one there, realized that the bell hadn't rung for lessons. The pair ran to their lockers, grabbing books for the lessons they had.  
  
"So, Mirrae, what have you got first lesson?"  
  
"I have geography. What about you, Sylva?"  
  
"French. Wonderful." Sylva moaned. They wandered off, Sylva adjusting her recently acquired black leather cap. She noticed four boys keeping close together. She nudged Mirrae, who turned her head rapidly, causing her brown hair to fan out.  
  
"Hey, Mirrae. Check out those boys over there!" her friend looked and giggled as one of them walked up to her. He had blue eyes, and blue hair, and was wearing a black sleeveless roll neck, and dark blue flares.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, but you wouldn't happen to be in eighth grade, would you?" Sylva didn't look at him as she replied,  
  
"Yeah, we're in eighth grade. Why do ya wanna know?" He sighed in relief, and waved his friends over. The two girls stared. One had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. He carried a bow and some arrows on his back, and was wearing green trousers, trainers and a long sleeve top, which was also green. Another had red hair and blue eyes, and was wearing all red. He wore a red leather cap. The last was wearing something totally different, consisting of blue two tone trousers, a grey-white top that was long sleeved, and the collar covered all but the bridge of his nose, and his red eyes. He also had blonde hair, but it was more of an orange colour at the end. The red head waved a hand in front of the girls' faces. Nothing happened. Sylva suddenly snapped out of it.  
  
Looking around, she saw Mirrae gaping, and thwacked her upside the head. Nothing.  
  
"Well, darn. I must be losing my touch." She suddenly smiled as an idea hit her. "Oh Mirrae... Barney's behind you!!!" Mirrae screamed and turned round, seeing nothing she whacked Sylva in the head.  
  
"I hate you!" Sylva just grinned. She motioned to the others to follow her just as the bell rang.  
  
"Oh crap! We're gonna be late again!" Mirrae glanced at her.  
  
"Yeah, but this time we have an excuse!" Sylva nodded. They skidded into their seats as the teacher looked around at them.  
  
"Ah, Sylvanon, Mirrae, good of you to join us. What kept you?" Sylva panted.  
  
"We were helping some new students, Mr. Zintare. They were lost." Mr. Zintare smiled at the pair.  
  
"But you're only supposed to help new students who are in your class, girls!" A knock sounded on the door. A teacher, Miss Mersey, stood there with the four boys in tow.  
  
"Mr. Zintare, you have four new students in your class. Please introduce them." The eighth grade form tutor looked around uneasily, and then gently pulled the boys in.  
  
"Alright boys, introduce yourselves or you can't choose where you sit!" the red head stepped forward.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Roy!" One girl, Jasina, asked out loud,  
  
"Are you single?" He looked surprised as he replied,  
  
"N-no. I'm not." The blue haired boy went next.  
  
"I'm Marth. And before anyone asks, I think I've got myself a girl already." Half the females in the classroom sighed in disappointment. The blonde wearing green introduced himself next. He was Link. That left the red eyed blonde. And he wasn't saying anything. Sylva watched him very carefully. The whole class was waiting.  
  
"Well, boy, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" No answer. Sylva grinned, knowing what was going to happen if the kid didn't answer their teacher. He would be insulted tremendously by the teacher. He looked Mr. Zintare in the eye, but said nothing.  
  
"Hey, Mirrae, old Voltaire's getting crabby again." Sylva commented, her silver, electric blue tinted eyes glinting in amusement. Voltaire was what they called Zintare, because they were so alike. Mirrae nodded gleefully.  
  
"I know! This is the first time that someone's disobeyed him for ages!" She laughed quietly. Meanwhile, the rest of the class was dissolving in giggles and sniggers as Zintare got redder and redder. Sylva was sniggering herself. The blonde closed his eyes. Zintare exploded.  
  
"Dammit, boy! Just tell us your name and then you can sit down. Well?!" the blonde finally opened one eye, and said quietly,  
  
"My name is Sheik. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sit down." Looking around, he spotted Link sitting next to a space. Sylva was on the other side, but she had bent down to tie Jasina's shoelaces together. Mirrae looked at her anxiously as she sat up, and she nodded slightly. Sheik sat between Link and Sylva, who was de-knotting her gold, silver streaked hair. She winced sometimes, but didn't say anything. Mirrae, unknown to the boys, was taking notes on their behaviour. She had got quite a bit on Marth, Link and Roy, but only one thing on Sheik. She inconspicuously handed Sylva the notepad. Zintare noticed, however, and sneered,  
  
"Sylva, Mirrae? Would you please share that with the rest of the class?" Sylva sneakily opened her bag. She silently slipped a piece of old paper into her hand, and read it aloud.  
  
"So, Mirrae, what do you think of those boys?" She handed the paper to Mirrae, who winked.  
  
"Me? Not much. Look like a couple of hot heads, the one with the red hair, and the kid with the blue hair, you know?" Zintare snatched the paper and ripped it up.  
  
"Thank you, girls. Now class, off to your lessons." The class scattered, and the two girls high-fived each other. Sheik happened to be walking along side Sylva, so she asked,  
  
"Hey, Sheik? What lesson you got first?"  
  
"French."  
  
"Same here! Want to work in a pair?" He looked at her, curiously.  
  
"Huh?" She shook her head.  
  
"Hey, you two! I'll see you at break, okay?" Mirrae ran off to geography. Sylva sighed and replied to Sheik,  
  
"Sometimes we have to work in pairs. I'll work with you." He nodded indifferently. Just then, Marth ran up to Sylva.  
  
"Hey, do you know where the geography room is?" Sylva pointed down a corridor. Marth ran off. Roy sprinted past as they reached the door, laughing. Jasina ran after him, throwing rubbers at him, and suddenly tripped. Sylva burst out laughing.  
  
"What's the matter, Jas? Did someone tie your shoelaces?" Jas glared at Sylva hotly, tried to undo the knot, gave up, took her shoes off, and ran after Roy, yelling,  
  
"Come back here you annoying red head!" Sheik shook his head, and sat down in the French room, Sylva following slowly, apparently waiting for something. THWUMP! She giggled. Sheik gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"The floor's slippery, and Jasina just slipped over and landed on her butt!"  
  
*/ Geography room\/ Maths room\/ Chemistry lab\/ French room\*  
  
The teacher was prattling on in French for five minutes again. Sylva held her head. Not a good start to the morning. Oh well, at least she had German after this. German good... The teacher slapped a hand down on her desk. Sheik was definitely asleep, but his eyes were open. They were completely glazed, though. Sylva jumped when the teacher shouted,  
  
"Sylva! Sheik! Will you please pay attention?" The glazed look disappeared from Sheik's eyes, and Sylva's head shot up.  
  
"Sorry Miss Hughes." They apologised. Sylva wrote out a quick note, careful not to let the teacher see. She passed it to Sheik. It said,  
  
'Do you want to prank Miss Hughes? I've got some really good ones to pull, but I need two or three people. Write back with your answer.' He quickly scribbled the answer, and handed it back, grinning, though she couldn't see it under his collar.  
  
'Definitely! Get your friend in on this as well!' She gave him a mischievous smirk, and wrote,  
  
'I already have, but we need three people. We were planning this for months!*smirk*' He nodded, and slipped the note in his pocket. On another piece of paper, he wrote,  
  
'What time, and where?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Oh yeah! What's gonna happen next? Review to find out! Bye now!*disappears in flash of blue smoke* 


End file.
